1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lamp apparatuses, and more particularly to lamp apparatuses with alternating current light-emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most lamp apparatuses use direct current light-emitting diodes (DC LEDs) as light sources. As public power supply is provided with alternating current (AC) electric power, rectifiers are required for the lamp apparatuses to rectify the AC electric power into direct current (DC) electric power, enabling the DC LEDs to radiate. Accordingly, when the lamp apparatus is applied to AC electric power, two operations of power transformation must be performed. The first operation of power transformation is rectifying the AC electric power into the DC electric power using the rectifiers. The second operation of power transformation is transforming the DC electric power into light by the DC LEDs. Generally speaking, the efficiency of the first operation of the power transformation is low and consumes tremendous power, thus causing the DC LEDs to provide low radiation efficiency. Therefore, the first operation of power transformation often generates more heat than the second operation of power transformation does.
Moreover, US 2002/0117376 discloses an essential oil evaporator applying a DC LED as a light source. Because most the heat of the DC LED generated most in the first operation as described above, the heat is mainly distributed on a rectifier. The heat accumulated on the chip is not sufficient to heat or evaporate the essential oil. Therefore, in this patent, the DC LED simply provides functions of decoration or illumination and is used for evaporating the essential oil. The essential oil is evaporated by a heater.
Hence, there is a need for a lamp apparatus applying a light source, which can generate enough heat to evaporate essential oil.
Given the fast paced lifestyle for most people, items are often misplaced at home or at the workplace. For example, after returning home, a person might randomly place down their keys. The keys are not placed in a specific location. When leaving home, the person has trouble remembering where they may have placed their keys and cannot easily find the keys.
Hence, there is a need for a lamp apparatuses providing functions of highlighting the location of an object and decorating the object.